In the past there has existed a need for lubricating railroad tracks where the curves in such tracks are subjected to great wear caused by the centrifugal force of the weight of the train bearing against the restraining portion of the rail. The outside rail in such curves and tangent portions is subjected to considerable force as is the mating flange portions of the outside wheels of the locomotive and railroad cars. Such wear over a period of time causes damage to both the wheels and the railroad track necessitating expensive repairs, replacement and costly downtime.
Various types of lubricators have been provided to lubricate the inside of the rail track in such severe wear producing track curves. Such lubrication reduces the wear between the wheel and the rail and prolong their life. Some such lubricators are dispensed by an operator, others may be timed and still others may be operated by the rail displacement caused by the weight of the train passing over the track.
Such lubricators while effective to one degree or another, have in general been complex in structure and have required various moving parts subject to disrepair and requiring significant maintenance and expensive installations.